


莲花坞的蚊香精

by nuannuannanfengchui



Category: Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 曦澄 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuannuannanfengchui/pseuds/nuannuannanfengchui





	莲花坞的蚊香精

若有所思，夜有所梦，曦澄女孩蚊香同学很幸运的在她的生日前夜穿越了，穿越到了莲花坞的宗主卧房里。  
　　“蓝曦臣，你到底会不会搞啊！”  
　　还在处于懵逼状态里的蚊香听到那一声怒中带嗔，软得全身骨头都要酥了的声音，顿时激动的要手舞足蹈起来。  
　　江宗主啊！  
　　她差点失声叫出来，一道温和的声音及时的阻止了她。  
　　“阿澄，我怎么不会搞啊，不就是这样，这样，这样……”  
　　调侃的声音伴随着江宗主酥柔的声调，啊，嗯，啊……  
　　看着地上散落一地的衣裳，不用猜就知道里头在搞啥。  
　　蚊香想要在地上滚一圈啊，啊啊啊啊啊，太幸运了，她居然会亲耳听到曦澄的床笫之事。  
　　她环视四周，发现自己在一个桌案上，低头看了看，兴奋之余发现自己穿越成了一盘蚊香，额？  
　　这个就有点……  
　　嗯么么么，不怕，不怕，不怕，莲花坞蚊子多，江宗主点蚊香也是应该的。  
　　但是，啊啊啊啊啊啊，莲花坞的蚊香成精了，江宗主知道吗？  
　　床上的人嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟着，床嘎吱嘎吱的动了起来。  
　　“我受不了了！”江宗主嗷嗷了两声，像是整个身体都倒在了床上，气喘吁吁。  
　　“阿澄，舒服吗？”温柔似水的泽芜君体贴的问道，“要不要我再……”后面的话语没了声音，倒是传来江宗主一声低喘。  
　　蚊香内心啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊了半天，好想撩起芙蓉帐看到里头的情景啊。  
　　泽芜君你好撩啊，谁受得了啊！  
　　“不，不要了！”那是江宗主娇羞的低叫声：“蓝曦臣，你这个笨蛋，不要咬……不要舔，啊……不是这样的……也不是那样……嗯……”  
　　蚊香差点就要飚鼻血了，可惜，她现在就是一盘在燃烧的蚊香。  
　　受不住了，想要冲过去看看两位宗主滚床单啊啊啊！  
　　可惜，她的时间到了，还问等反应过来，蚊香燃尽，她顿时睁大眼睛，望着自家的天花板，啊？  
　　做梦？  
　　好刺激啊！  
　　这下真的要飚鼻血了！  
　　莲花坞，帐幔撩起，身着中衣的泽芜君被江宗主一脚踹了出来，光着身子露出雪白肌肤的人气恼的叫嚷着：“我要是够得着，还用你来给我挠痒痒，蓝曦臣，你是笨蛋吗，挠个痒都不会，我要休了你！”


End file.
